SCRAFT: A Second Chance
SCRAFT: A Second Chance (December 2012 - January 2013) ''is a forum adventure hosted on ''mspaforums.com and the beginning of the SCRAFT saga. Organized in "missions", the comic features a group of humans ("The Band"), their relationships and their intention to try together the beta of a certain game. Summary Mission 1 * > A young boy wakes up in his room and promptly freaks out about robots and games won. * > We are properly introduced to Jayce Michael Snownails Jace Frost, the young man who just woke up on the day of his 15th birthday. Jake looks at one of his gifts, sent by "AM" and we get the first complete view of his room. * > Jace examines his PDA, which has an alarming lack of basic functions, and flips it over to reveal the brand of Frostcorp, the large corporation that Jace's grandmother owns. According to Jace, Frostcorp makes "everything", including the beta of a game Jace and his friends are interested on. Jace finally opens AM's gift, revealing a tiny robot glowing purple, and freaks out. Again. * > The tiny robot tries to sync with Jace's phone, what is probably a bad idea. * > The robot finishes syncing with Jace's phone and shows a menu with diverse functions (Game Mode, Music Mode, and something called Lobster Mode) and asks the boy for a name. * > Jace decides to not touch anything for his own safety, and checks his computer. We're introduced to Vox Box, the instant messaging program Jace and his friends use. Aside for himself, technoTemplar, Jace's contact list has deadlyGuitarist, chiptuneKeeper, amusingMelody, worldyMusician and draconianRocker. Jace messages all of them telling them to get ready for the beta. AND WHAT THE FUCK IS LOBSTER MODE * > Jace finally decides on a name for the robot, calling it Foxy Kidman ("A mix of the one actress AM hates and a truly annoying name") and takes a few moments to reflect on the fact that the handles of all the members of the group are music related. He then gets nostalgic and thinks about the good old times. It's revealed that playing the beta will be the first thing The Band does together in two years. * > WM sends Jace a message, telling him chiptuneKeeper is already playing a hacked version of the beta. Angry for this, Jace starts thinking about his Chest of Winter Wonders (inside of what is apparently a very dangerous weapon), and decides it's a good moment to get the cage of his snake from beneath the pile of presents. * > The cage (and the snake) are mysteriously missing, with only a small box left where the cage was. Jace gives us a small explanation of how his Roleplay Modus works, and opens the presents: a REPLICA GLAMDRING from CK, a 2-PLAYER DUAL SPEC OPS LAZER TAG SET from DG, and a DINOSAURS A-Z DICTIONARY from DR. * > Unimpressed by the dictionary, Jace thinks about destroying it with the sword, but decides against it. However, the boy equips the Glamdring using his twohandKind specibus. * > Jace opens the tiny box and gets the SCRAFT Beta. * > Mission 1 is completed, and the start screen for Mission 2 appears. Mission 2 * > The player tries to cancel the mission, and the game tries to start a session, but can't find enough players, so it loads the mission. We can see that it expects 12 players: Players 1,5,7, 10, 11 and 12 are loading;2,4,6 and 9 aren't found, and 3 shows an error. After the mission loads, a new young man is introduced. * > He is Stan Mason, also known as deadlyGuitarist, a gun-lover boy who lives with his grandpa, who also works in Frostcorp. We got a quick view of his room and interests. * > Stan opens his chest, filled with a variety of weapons (and a guitar), and shows his specibus: rifleKind and pistolKind. The boy captchalogues everything and tries to open the wardrobe, but it seems to be looked from the inside. He searches for his pet iguana for a few minutes and then gets on his computer, reading Jace's message. * > Stan allocates the OLD HUNTING RIFLE on his rifleKind specibus and tries to call WM, without answer. However, he gets a message from CK, telling him he's already on the game. Go find your lizard. * > Lord English seems to transportalize on the room. Fortunately, it's just King British, a old bot Stan and AM created and just sort of stares. * > KB gives Stan a box and then both have a stare duel for a few minutes before the boy asks the bot to find the lizard iguana. KB answers by staring at him. * > Stan reacts badly at the suggestion of using KB as a target practice. By staring at us. * > He gets the beta from the box KB gave him, and the mission ends. Mission 3 * > A young woman is presented, but something seems to be wrong with the window, as the image is blurry and unstable. * > The Author changes into scribble mode and, after a failed first try, fixes the screen. * > The Author then shows his Creepy Guardian Rainbow Ultimate Form, which is as creepy as it sounds, and we focus on the girl, who is just standing on the center of her room. The technical problems seems to continue. * > She is introduced as Mary Fidelus, AKA worldyMusician, violinist, second heir of a military robotics company and roleplayer. She has two messages waiting for her: one from CK and one from Jace. * > On a very risky movement, she tries to talk with both of them at the same time, but she gets a call from Stan. Annoyed, she just waits until he hangs up. * > Trying again, she reads the messages of his friends talking about the beta. * > Mary opens her Walk-In modus to show her LARP gear, having several costumes based on a online game the group played time ago. After making a mental note about organizing her modus, she gets out of her room and into the Bird Room, where her pet should be, but she finds the room empty. * > She looks outside the windows, but there's only white blankness. Before she can do anything, the room starts to disappear quickly, and she flips out. * > Mary notices the text on the post and freaks up even more. She screams a bit at the text before she starts flashing and fades away. * > Mary wakes up after falling asleep wearing her Alternate Timeline Simulator, a weird machine that is still better than a lobster loving robot. She also does a meta internal monologue. * > She takes out the Simulator and decides to go find her cardinal, for real this time. * > Sadly, the cage has fallen out to the floor and the cardinal seems to be gone. Epilogue Sadly, the comic is unfinished, but the idea was reworked and used on the first SCRAFT RP.